


Reaching the Stars

by minimewt



Series: canon seventeen [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, jeonghan has a potty mouth, only very slight praise kink, seungcheol is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimewt/pseuds/minimewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan can’t quite reach his notes at first, but Seungcheol eases him into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bcllamyblaake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/gifts).



> they’re not dating, they just occasionally do the frickle frackle. think of it as fwb + constant pda + acting like parents on a good day.
> 
> based on the weird comment i made when i retweeted sth --> https://twitter.com/hanniebeon/status/765186783302647808
> 
> pls come join me on twitter come talk to me i is a lonely noob: https://twitter.com/hanniebeon
> 
> please enjoy all this filth~

The days leading up to Seventeen’s next comeback are tense. The practice room is constantly filled with the sounds of moving feet and tired sighs, the entire group working hard to perfect their performance for the fans. Soonyoung has even gone so far as to claim a corner of the room as his own – he’s even set up a tent there, and when he’s not belting out a couple songs to practice his vocals or dancing with the others, he’s flopped at the entrance of the tent, notepad and pen in his hands and a blank, searching look in his eyes.

 

Not only Soonyoung but also all of Seventeen have been pouring their hearts out into this next comeback; it’s like all of them have been living in the practice room and studio (Seungcheol honestly doesn’t think he’s seen Jihoon emerge from the studio even once in the past few days).

 

They’d just been informed that they’d be performing this song live for a couple of stages during their comeback week, so the members are already rushing to practice their lines and get a feel for the lyrics. Seungcheol can see Soonyoung in the corner, trying out a few moves and scrutinizing them in the mirror.

 

Seungcheol himself is slumped in one corner of the practice room, Jeonghan’s head resting on his shoulder. He’d written the lyrics to this song himself so he’s pretty confident about it, and after practicing once or twice he settles on watching Jeonghan practice instead. Jeonghan’s hair is hiding most of his face so Seungcheol can’t see the way his lips move, but he can still feel the vibrations as the other male hums the tune of the song. It feels strangely intimate.

 

“Should we run over the song once?” he suggests. His fingers have somehow found their way into Jeonghan’s hair and are now gently carding through it.

 

“Can’t we have more time to go over it?” Seungcheol can barely hear Jeonghan’s question over the rest of the members shouting affirmatives from across the practice room as they bound over (he swears their members could probably depend on echolocation to survive in the wild). A loud bang resonates throughout the room as Soonyoung goes to retrieve Jihoon from his studio, which shuts the boys up, but only for a second.

 

“’M gonna go to the toilet.” Jeonghan mumbles to him as the group gathers in a circle. “You guys go on without me.” Before Seungcheol has a chance to reply, the other male is already slipping away and out of the practice room.

 

Seungcheol relays Jeonghan’s words to the rest of the members, then they launch into a run-through of the song quickly. As all first practices go, it isn’t perfect, but as they practice the song a second, then a third time, Seungcheol can hear the members becoming more accustomed to their lines. Even after going over the song twice more, there’s still no sign of Jeonghan.

 

“I’ll check on him,” Seungcheol suggests, “you guys keep on practicing.” Joshua sends him a strangely knowing look over his song sheets.

 

Seungcheol finds Jeonghan in the toilet, curled up awkwardly underneath the sink, frowning at his song sheets, a hand placed dangerously at his throat. His heart leaps to his throat, immediately jumping forward to wrench Jeonghan’s hand away.

 

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol must sound far too panicked because when Jeonghan looks up his eyes are wide too, fear and panic in his blown pupils. He can’t bring himself to feel sorry – anyone who’d seen that sight would’ve probably taken it to be the worst case scenario. Maybe’s he’s far too worried for Jeonghan.

 

“I-I…” He stutters, speechless, as he usually is when he’s nervous or confronted.

“I…went to the toilet earlier because I felt kinda sick, so I thought…” _that sitting under the sink would help?,_ Seungcheol wonders, but he doesn’t push it.

 

“Then do you still feel unwell? I wouldn’t want to bring you to the hospital this close to our comeback. It’d be so troublesome.” He jokes feebly.

 

“Yeah, troublesome…” Jeonghan mumbles under his breath before straightening up and clearing his throat. “Anyway, you guys have finished practicing, right?”

 

The look in Jeonghan’s eyes pleads for Seungcheol to say yes, and, well, Seungcheol’s always been a sucker for Jeonghan’s expressive eyes (literally and figuratively).

 

Seungcheol returns to the practice room in low spirits, and without Jeonghan by his side.

 

Maybe it has something to do with the way Jeonghan’s mood always affects his, in some way or another, but suddenly Seungcheol feels quite tired. Their comeback is soon, but he wants a break. Jeonghan’s still in the restroom, citing a bad headache, and had told Seungcheol to come find him when they could go back to the dorms. It’s time they took a little break, even just for one night, he decides. The managers quickly agree with the idea of returning to the dorm – they’re just as exhausted as the boys, having had to stay at the company building with them almost the entire time.

 

He informs one of their managers that all the members will be leaving together – the man nods and leaves the room, presumably to arrange their mode of transport.

 

“Kids! Time to go home! Manager hyung will buy as beef for dinner tonight, so hurry up!”

 

Their manager looks up from his phone once to shoot Seungcheol a suspicious look. Seungcheol returns him what he hopes is a reassuring smile, turning back to usher a couple of the more tired (and hence more pliant) members out the door.

 

Going back to the dormitory doesn’t seem to make Jeonghan feel any better. While the other members bicker for their turn in the shower, Seungcheol watches out of the corner of his eye as the other male simply gives them a look before padding into his room. He doesn’t reappear even as the showers clear out. Seungcheol is the last to take a shower (the cold water against his sweaty skin makes him feel like he’s being reborn) and even then Jeonghan doesn’t step a single foot out of the room.

 

Seungcheol stays outside his, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu’s shared room as he waits for the members to file out for dinner. He somehow manages to chase all the members out from the same spot – Seungcheol’s ensuring that he has a perfect view of the entire dormitory, watching and counting in his head as the members leave. He uses his leader responsibilities as an excuse – he’d told the managers that he was staying behind to take care of Jeonghan because the other male was unwell. Never mind that he would probably only stay alone from a nice dinner of beef for Jeonghan.

 

When Vernon finally leaves after having come back to grab his phone, Seungcheol double-checks that there’s not a whisper of anyone else present in the dormitory before he finally steps into their shared room.

 

“Jeonghan.” He calls out. The room is dark, so he flicks the light switch and immediately spots the blanket burrito on the bed. It fidgets when the light is turned on and Seungcheol can imagine the other male cocooned inside, groaning halfheartedly.

 

“Yah, Yoon Jeonghan.” When the lump on the bed remains unmoving, Seungcheol moves to the foot of the bed, grabbing at what seems to be Jeonghan’s ankle, pouting as he shakes it.

 

“Jeonghan-ah~” he whines, pulling out the aegyo trick he’d always performed to the members of his family as a kid. Now he’s the oldest in their group of thirteen, but Seungcheol doesn’t let that stop him.

 

“Get out…” Jeonghan mumbles through two layers of blanket and a pillow. Seungcheol chooses to sneak into the covers, prying apart Jeonghan’s carefully constructed blanket burrito.

 

“Jeonghan-ah…” he repeats, brushing Jeonghan’s hair out of his eyes. The other male squints adorably at the light, hissing slightly. Seungcheol can only think of one way to coax Jeonghan into talking when he’s in a bad mood like this.

 

Seungcheol lets his hand slowly travel down the expanse of Jeonghan’s neck and chest until his fingers can slip under the material of his shirt, pushing the soft fabric up to tweak a nipple. He massages it gently between the pads of his thumb and index finger, humming a nonsensical tune under his breath.

 

The other male lets out a high-pitched whine in response, hips bucking involuntarily.

 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Seungcheol asks, thumbing the sensitive nub. Jeonghan merely whimpers, lips still firmly shut. His eyes are closed as if he’s pretending that if he can’t see Seungcheol interrogating him, then he isn’t there. Unwilling to give up, Seungcheol repeats the question again, this time pinching the dark nipple between his fingers.

 

“Can’t reach the fucking note.” Jeonghan finally mumbles into his shoulder. His lips tremble slightly, his hot breath seeping through Seungcheol’s shirt to warm his skin.

 

“What note?” Seungcheol asks obliviously. Jeonghan slaps him lightly on the shoulder, muttering, “The one in the song you wanted to practice today, asshole.”

 

“Ah.” Seungcheol vocalizes dumbly. He can’t believe he hadn’t noticed a thing (especially since he’d been practically ogling the other male whilst he was practicing), but now that he thinks about it, it is kind of obvious. By no means does he consider Jeonghan’s problem a trivial thing, but hearing it that that it’s not something terribly serious makes his heart feel inexplicably lighter.

 

Thinking back to practice, to the song sheets they had been handed today, he realizes Jeonghan’s high note was pretty damn high – basically the equivalent of the ones Seungkwan and Seokmin belted out on their title tracks.

 

He faintly remembers it being oddly arousing to think of Jeonghan hitting those high notes because the only other time he would hit those notes other than in the practice room and onstage would be between the sheets with Seungcheol. That thought gives him an idea. (Seungcheol briefly wonders if this is how Soonyoung feels when he creates a particularly suave dance move.)

 

“How ‘bout I help you hit that high note, baby?”

 

The other male scoffs before Seungcheol reaches underneath his boxers, wrapping thick fingers around his cock and giving it a few slow pumps. Jeonghan lets out a tiny breath, moaning softly.

 

“Damnit, Seungcheol. Give me more.” His eyes are firmly closed, his lips parted.

 

“Nope.” Seungcheol teases, popping the ‘p’. “Not unless you try to hit that note, baby.”

 

Jeonghan groans in frustration, throwing his head back.

 

“The fuck is this, a coaching session?”

 

“You’re correct.” Seungcheol says, “now let me reward you.” His strokes quicken just a bit and Jeonghan moans in response, left hand shooting forward, searching until it finds grip on Seungcheol’s firm arm. A series of broken moans sound out of him, getting progressively higher as Seungcheol’s strokes become more hurried, as he tightens the ring formed by his hand around the other male’s cock a bit more.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Jeonghannie, listening so well.” He repositions them so that he’s hovering over Jeonghan, rubbing his thumb firmly over the slit of Jeonghan’s cock firmly before leaving him to grab the lube on the nightstand (it’s more convenient, and it’s not like any of the members are ignorant to the fact that their two eldest spend a large part of their days off fucking like rabbits in their room).

 

“Fuck you, you fucking tease. I’m not a good boy or whatever.” Jeonghan grumbles but his complaints are quickly intercepted by a gasp from his own lips as Seungcheol sneaks a lubed hand under his boxers, index finger pressing insistently against his hole. He pauses for a second to wrench the other male’s boxers off. He fumbles with his own clothes, finally ripping off his sweatpants (because who wears a shirt and underwear after a nice shower?) after a few seconds of struggling.

 

Seungcheol slips a finger into Jeonghan’s tight heat, stroking and stretching the undulating walls. Gradually he adds another finger, and then another one. With each added finger Jeonghan’s moans become breathier and higher.

 

“Come on, Jeonghan, you can do it.” His encouragement seems to work because the other male widens his legs, hooking his hands under his knees, and looks up to Seungcheol with wide eyes as he lets out a high-pitched, keening moan. It’s just shy of reaching the note in the song, and it spurs Seungcheol on.

 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan nearly sobs out, tears of pleasure starting to well up in his eyes, “put it in me, please.”

 

And of course, Seungcheol can never deny Jeonghan.

 

But he can certainly tease the hell out of him before he gives in to the other male’s desires.

 

“Hmm…I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol murmurs, leaning over so that his fringe is ghosting the other male’s forehead. He holds his cock in his palm, tracing the head around the circumference of Jeonghan’s hole. Pumping his veiny cock a few times just to see Jeonghan’s face twist impatiently at the squelching noises is the most satisfying.

 

“Please, Seungcheol. Put your fucking dick in me.” The contrast between Jeonghan being polite and showcasing his potty mouth is like Jekyll and Hyde. Seungcheol loves both sides.

 

He purrs an assent into the Jeonghan’s ear as he slowly pushes in, rubbing at the rim of the other male’s hole as he does so. Seungcheol doesn’t stop pushing until he’s in balls deep and the sweat beaded on Jeonghan’s forehead and the bridge of his nose is purely from want, from arousal. The moans Jeonghan lets out as Seungcheol sheaths his full length inside him are heaven to the latter’s ears. But they’re not quite there yet.

 

“Come on, Jeonghannie, higher.” He rasps into the other male’s ear, thrusting up into his tight heat. Jeonghan shifts slightly underneath him, slightly changing the angle Seungcheol’s hips are moving in, and that’s what does the trick. Jeonghan’s eyes gloss over and he lets out a solid moan as the blunt tip of Seungcheol’s cock presses exactly on his sensitive prostate, almost precisely the note that he’d been fretting over. White spurts on his stomach in thin ropes. Seungcheol feels a gentle, cottony warmth pool into the heat in the pits of his stomach; he doesn’t cease thrusting into Jeonghan even as he praises the other male endlessly.

 

“You reached it! So proud of you, Jeonghannie. ‘m so proud of you.” Seungcheol buries his face into the nape of Jeonghan’s neck, still mumbling about how proud he is even as he keeps fucking up harder and harder into the other male, every snap of his hips driving him closer to orgasm.

 

When Seungcheol reaches his climax he sees pulses of technicolour, and Jeonghan moaning in overstimulation. He sighs as he completely lets go, dropping his entire weight onto Jeonghan’s body. The latter groans, rolling them over and positioning them so that his head is lying comfortably on Seungcheol’s broad biceps. Seungcheol’s relieved – if Jeonghan’s up for post-coital snuggles and indulging the leader’s inner cuddle monster, it means he’s in a good mood.

 

“I’m the best vocal coach you’ve ever had, aren’t I?” Seungcheol smirks, pulling Jeonghan to his side

 

“The very best.” Jeonghan says, his voice a low rasp. “As long as I don’t mess up that high note tomorrow.”

 

 

The next day Jeonghan’s voice is a tad hoarse during practice. The rest of the members worry. Jeonghan just shares a knowing look with Seungcheol; the rest of the members didn’t need to know exactly how he had reached that high note.


End file.
